Wandering Pony Inn
The Wandering Pony Inn is quite a strange sight in the world, many travellers swear having seen it on totally different places during their travelers, yet others say its always at the same place no matter what. The truth is actually a bit of both, the Wandering Pony is a magical place that lies out of sycn with the rest of the world and thus it is always "physically" on the same place, its entrance on the other hand can appear nearly everywhere. Those that have encountered the Wandering Pony more than once during they travels can recognize the signs of its arrival: an usually thick fog rolls in from nowhere even on the clearest of days, then after some minutes of wandering in it a pair of dim blue flames can be made out at the distance; approaching them reveals a pair of torches flanking a well worn looking door in an old and shabby looking building, a wooden sign with a pony trotting happily and the words "Wandering Pony" hanging under it. The insides of the inn are quite different from its outside look, extremely well kept and radiating a welcoming and cozy aura. Coat racks can be found near the entrance, most often than not half full; a bulleting board lining the opposite wall from them with old scrolls, news and wanted posters hanging on it; moving past this one enters the main room proper, a big number of round tables filling much of the room but leaving a comfortable amount of space to move by easily; a good sized stage can be found on one of the corners of the room allowing dancers, bards, musicians and the like to put it to good use; a door with a sign reading "Baths" makes its home on one of the walls closer to the stage; meanwhile a well stocked bar its nestled nicely under the stairs leading into the second floor, an open door next to it leading into the kitchen. The guests at the Inn come from all walks of life, genders and races; in fact when one visits the inn its extremely hard to not find something incredibly exotic and unfamiliar among the various guest or the denizens of the inn itself. This can be somewhat beneficial as there is always a merchant or two at the inn at any given time, pandering their wares to the other guests and travellers. The Barkeep A blond man with a beak-like nose and sharp eyes hidden behind a pair of simple glasses; he always seems ultimetly bored with whatever is going on in the inn and it often takes him a while to respond to any requests for anything, preffering to pay attention to the book he always seems to keep at hand. The Barkeep sometimes gifts guests with a simple looking key, those lucky enough that get one find out soon enough that using the key against a surface causes the Inn's door to appear granting quick access to the place; now one is entirely sure on in which conditions the Barkeep will give such a gift to someone.